


Alchimie

by JoRedWhale



Category: Firefly
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Out of Gas, F/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Capitaine. Je préfère ce qui est déjà rodé. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alchimie

Les cours de Sensorialité de l’Académie des Compagnes de Sihnon sont ceux qui attisent le plus la curiosité des clients. Ils sont fascinés par la promesse de plaisirs inconnus et exotiques, persuadés que dans le secret de leurs alcôves, les Compagnes allient philtres d’amour et magie mystérieuse, recettes vieillies de plusieurs siècles pour exacerber jusqu’à la plus douce des tortures les sens de leurs clients.

Leur naïveté la fait sourire.

Car en réalité, c’est exactement l’inverse. Ce sont les sens des jeunes filles qui sont entrainés lors de ces leçons, affinés jusqu’à l’extrême afin de décrypter le plus précisément possible le langage corporel des clients. Anticiper leurs désirs. Y répondre avec précision. La plupart du temps, Inara n’est pas dérangé par l’hypersensibilité sensorielle qui est la conséquence inévitable de ces années d’affûtage.

La plupart du temps.

**********

_Il sent bon._

« Vous avez besoin d’espace pour ce que vous faites ? »

_Cuir et métal et armes fraichement huilées. Graisse de moteur, sueur légère et ce parfum végétal et douceâtre du savon au jasmin bon marché. De tous ses sens, l’odorat est de loin celui qu’elle préfère et il faut qu’elle s’éloigne, qu’elle s’éloigne et qu’elle retrouve une contenance._

«  C’est exiguë. Quelle est sa portée ? »

« Courte standard. Elle vous amène ou vous voulez et elle revient. Elle est spatiale, comme le reste de Serenity. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Capitaine. Je préfère ce qui est déjà rodé. »

_Elle le regarde en face pour la première fois depuis qu’ils sont entrés dans la petite navette, et ses yeux sont bleus, bleus, bleus. Bleus et froid, lourds comme un ciel d’hiver et quand elle l’effleure en passant devant lui elle devine plus qu’elle n’entend qu’il retient son souffle pendant une fraction de seconde._

« Si nous devions nous entendre, Capitaine Reynolds, j’attends de vous une autonomie totale. Cette navette serait ma demeure. Ni vous ni votre équipage n’y serait admis sans une autorisation explicite. »

« Vous aurez votre vie privée. »

« Et en aucun cas je ne vous offrirez mes services, ni à aucun de vos subordonnés. »

_Il est en colère. Il la veut. Il se sent humilié. Il la veut. Il croise ses bras sur sa poitrine pour dissimuler le tremblement léger de ses mains. Il la veut. Il regarde ses yeux. Il regarde sa bouche. Il regarde ses bras, descend jusqu’à son ventre et le poids de son regard sombre est comme une chape de plomb glacée qui brûle sa peau nue. Elle se détourne et la pénombre de la navette est un refuge._

« Je voudrai enfin la garantie que quand je prends un rendez-vous avec un client, je sois en mesure de le respecter. Pour autant que ce soit possible avec un tel vaisseau. »

_Le craquement léger de ses bottes et de son holster de cuir. Derrière elle, sa présence est lourde et hostile. Elle ne le regarde pas. Il la suit. Il la frôle, son  souffle dans son cou. Elle frémit._

« Je garderai tout ça en tête en examinant les offres. »

« Vous allez me louer cette navette. Et pour trois quart du prix que vous en demandez. »

« Et vous pensez avoir cette réduction pourquoi, exactement ? »

« Vous me voulez. Vous me voulez à bord de votre vaisseau. »

_La pointe d’accent âpre, dans sa voix soudain plus rauque, a le parfum chaud et doré des prairies de Shadow. Le blé mur, les chevaux et l’argile craquelée sous le soleil brûlant. Sur son visage fermé, l’amusement remplace soudain la colère et un léger sourire étire ses lèvres. Des lèvres pleines et ourlées comme celles d’une fille. Elle garde les yeux fixés droits dans les siens pour ne pas regarder sa bouche._

« Et je peux vous apporter ce dont tout autre poisson que vous avez ferré est incapable. Une certaine respectabilité. »

« Si vous êtes tellement respectable, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Une Compagnonne officielle, sur un vaisseau comme ça ? Si c’est l’Alliance que vous fuyez, trouvez-vous un autre vaisseau.»

« L’Alliance n’a pas de problèmes avec moi. J’ai soutenu l’Unification. »

« Vraiment ? Je suppose que c’était commun parmi les putains. »

_L’insulte glisse sur sa langue et elle en savoure le goût sec et amer. Il est très prés. Il est trop prés. L’odeur musquée de sa sueur et de ses vêtements froissés. L’odeur sucrée de l’alcool de riz dans son haleine. Le bleu glacé de son regard._

« Oh, juste une dernière contrainte. C’est la dernière fois que vous me traitez de putain. »

« Absolument. Plus jamais. »

_Sarcasme et douceur._

_Haine et désir._

_Acier gainé de soie._

_C’en est fait de moi._

_Ta ma de._

 

 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Ce dialogue entre Malcolm Reynolds et Inara Serra est tiré de l'épisode Out Of Gas.  
> J'adore la subtilité de leur échange; les jeux de mouvements et de regards, le poids des mots, la tension entre eux.  
> Et le clair-obscur de la navette de Serenity.
> 
> C'est ma première fic sur Firefly. J'ai bien peur d'avoir transféré sur Inara ma sensibilité aux odeurs et aux textures, et je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la fin..... mais j’espère que ça passe quand même!
> 
> Disclaimer: Firefly, ses personnages et ses dialogues appartiennent à Joss Whedon. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour jouer un peu avec. Je ferai bien attention à eux, promis.


End file.
